


Garrett wears sexy tops and finds a sexy Top

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College AU, Crop Top, Kissing, M/M, it's smut kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: College AU. Garrett takes a calculated risk and wears a crop top to his lecture. Nolan notices him immediately.
Relationships: Garrett/Nolan (Teen Wolf)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Garrett wears sexy tops and finds a sexy Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts), [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts).



“What on Earth are you wearing?” Mason asked, judgement colouring his tone as Garrett closed the door to his dorm room behind him and locked it.

Garrett glanced down, lips quirking into a smirk. Since he’d started attending college, he’d become a lot more open and upfront about his sexuality. Part of that had included updating his wardrobe.

“What’s wrong with it?” He asked, biting back his laughter.

Mason held up a hand. “Don’t even play, Garrett Davies. You are wearing a grey crop top that says Daddy’s boy on the front of it. You know exactly what’s wrong with it.”

“I look hot, don’t I?” Garrett shrugged, giving Mason a saucy wink.

Mason sighed, covering his eyes with one hand, the other gripping his hip. “You know you look hot, Garrett. That’s not the point.”

He was probably enjoying this a lot more than he should be. “Then what’s the point?”

“The point,” Mason said, dropping his hand to point at Garrett’s shirt, “is that you cannot go out into public wearing that. I will not be seen with you. Because literally every goddamn top we see will want to hit on you and I will never get to class on time.”

Garrett stepped closer to Mason, placing his hands on both of his shoulders, looking into Mason’s eyes with a solemn expression on his face. “Mason,” he said in a low, serious tone,” I assure you, that that is a sacrifice that I am willing to make.”

Mason groaned. “I hate you.”

He dropped his hands, brushing past his best friend. “No you don’t,” he called over his shoulder.

***

It wasn’t quite as dramatic as Mason had been making out. They got a few looks, definitely, but there were no guys jumping out and tackling him, sadly. Brett waggled his eyebrows as he walked past but that was about it.

Mason was quietly smug about it, while Garrett tried to pretend he wasn’t sulking. How was it fair that he looked this cute and not a single guy was asking for his number?

He sat down in the lecture theatre, pulling out his laptop, studiously ignoring Mason’s infuriating smirk as he walked over to join his boyfriend, Corey. Garrett didn’t really mind. He hardly wanted to be third wheeling. Instead, he occupied himself looking around the room.

College was not really what he expected. Obviously there were parties and hot girls and guys and all that, but no one told you about the hell that was 8am lectures, or that they had the nerve to take attendance for them, regardless of how hungover you were. Garrett had already spent more time than he’d care to admit with a hoodie pulled over his ears and sunglasses on as the crackle of his professor breathing into the microphone at the front of the room felt like sandpaper on his brain. 

But still, Garrett had thought that there would be a lot less studying, and a lot more sex. Apart from a really bad make out session with Liam when they were both incredibly drunk on cheap beer that would never, ever be repeated, there had been nothing. Zip. Nada. Zilch. No sex of any kind, with girls or guys.

It was depressing, which was the main reason for his current wardrobe change. Garrett was incredibly horny, and he had no qualms in announcing it to the world if it had even the remotest possibility of getting him laid. 

“Interesting shirt,” a voice from behind him drawled.

Garrett turned in his seat, eyes sweeping up to meet the stranger’s gaze. Full lips turned up into a smirk caught his attention first, the smattering of freckles across his cheeks right behind. The other guy was blonde, with his hair swept back and held in place by a beige backwards cap. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt with beige shorts, looking every bit the picture of your typical frat boy.

He fell immediately and irrevocably in love.

“Thank you,” he smiled.

The guy leaned closer, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. “You know, when you walked in with that guy, I was a little disappointed.”

Garrett frowned. “Why’s that?”

“Thought he might be your daddy,” he smirked. His eyes drifted to Mason and then Corey. “Guess not.”

“Mason’s my best friend,” Garrett said, glancing over to where Mason was whispering in Corey’s ear. Like always, they were all but sitting in each other’s lap, blind and deaf to the world around them. “Definitely not anything else.”

“So, not him,” the other boy said, leaning back a little with a satisfied smile. “Someone else then perhaps?” 

Everything about this guy intrigued him. The way he spoke, his confidence, and he was very clearly after something here. It sent a thrill through Garrett’s body. Maybe his ploy had worked after all.

“Nope,” Garrett said, squirming a little. “The position’s open.”

“Good to know,” he replied, but before Garrett could continue the conversation, his professor very rudely started the lecture, and Garrett turned away from the hot stranger to start taking notes. 

The whole time, he felt those eyes on his body and he shivered with awareness. Maybe he’d be interested in coming back to Garrett’s room, filling out an application form with his hands and lips.

The lecture ended, and Garrett packed his things up as quickly as possible before turning back. Those blue eyes pinned him in place almost immediately, and he licked his lips nervously. Come on Garrett, he urged, ask the dude out already.

“Do you wanna maybe come hang out for a bit? I have an hour until my next lecture,” he asked.

“Tempting as that sounds,” the blonde pouted, “I have a tutorial.”

“Oh,” Garrett said, heart sinking.

“I could do lunch though?” The stranger offered.

Garrett blinked, surprised. “Oh, um yeah, sounds awesome. Where do you want to meet?”

“The pub?” He suggested.

“Cool,” Garrett said, standing up. “I’m Garrett by the way.”

“Nolan,” the other boy said. He leaned in closer, lips turning up at the edges. “But you can call me Daddy.”

And then he walked away, leaving Garrett staring after him, his heart racing. Oh fuck.

***

Nolan walked into the pub, squinting into the dark interior to try and find the cute blonde from his earlier lecture. The guy had been gorgeous, exactly his type, and the shirt had been an added bonus. God, when he’d walked in Nolan’s dick had swelled to life so fast that he’d felt dizzy.

He was so weak for a guy in a crop top, and Garrett had looked delicious in it, with his washboard abs and the light dusting of hair trailing down. Nolan wanted to follow it with his tongue.

And the words on the front had intrigued him. He didn’t really have a daddy kink, not that he was completely against it, but it was more the fact that it was bold that had caught his attention. This guy clearly wasn’t hiding in the closet, unlike Nolan’s last boyfriend, Gabe, who had pushed him away when Nolan had tried to hold his hand as they crossed the courtyard. 

He wasn’t about to force a dude out of the closet before he was ready, but he wasn’t going to jump back in it himself and lie to his friends about who he was seeing either. Nolan had never been interested in hiding his affection, needing it like he needed his next breath, so he’d ended it. 

This guy though, Garrett, was the opposite. And Nolan was very interested.

His eyes finally adjusted, and he spotted Garrett sitting in the booth by the window, clearly lost in thought as he stared out of it. Nolan took a moment to admire him, his eyes dropping down to the strip of skin exposed by the crop top once more. His fingers itched with the urge to touch, and he shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked over to resist the temptation.

“Hey,” he said, smiling as Garrett jumped, head whipping towards him. The smile was automatic, making Nolan melt. He was gorgeous.

“Hey Nolan,” Garrett replied happily, scooting over to give him room to join. Nolan took the invitation, dumping his bag on the opposite seat as he slid in beside Garrett. “How was your tute?”

Nolan shrugged. “You know how it is. The mature age students tried to dominate the conversation while the lecturer looked around desperately for anyone else to answer his questions.”

Garrett laughed. “God, they’re so annoying aren’t they?”

“Yeah, I mean, I get it,” Nolan said. “They’re the real adults so they think they’re being helpful, or whatever, but it can be really irritating. Everyone else needs to get good grades too.”

“Yeah,” Garrett said. “Everyone gets pretty passionate at college, don’t they?”

The other guy blushed a little at this, and Nolan smirked as he looked at his pink cheeks. Clearly there was a double meaning to those words. He turned his body more fully towards him, crowding him in a bit.

“I guess so,” he agreed, eyes twinkling. “How about you, Garrett? Have you been getting passionate?”

The blush deepened, moving down his neck and into the collar of his crop top. Nolan’s eyes darkened, wondering how far down it went.

“No,” Garrett whispered, looking up at him with those doe eyes, lips parted and begging to be kissed. Nolan needed to get him somewhere private to taste them, stat.

But first…

“We’ll have to see if we can fix that,” Nolan said, winking at him. He turned away again, grabbing a menu from where it was propped up in the middle of the table. He opened it, ignoring Garrett’s eyes on his face as he scanned it, examining the options. “Hmm, I think I might just get a burger. What are you thinking, Garrett?”

He glanced at him, finding Garrett still staring at him, eyes dark and distant, clearly elsewhere. In the bedroom, hopefully.

“Garrett?” He prompted.

The blonde blinked rapidly, giving a little head shake. “Huh?”

Nolan smiled. “What are you thinking of ordering?”

“Oh,” Garrett said, giving him a sheepish look. “A burger probably. And some onion rings.”

“Perfect,” Nolan smiled. “Be right back.”

He got out of the booth and walked up to the bar, ordering for both of them. Nolan returned to the table with two cokes, sliding one down to Garrett.

“Thanks,” Garrett said shyly, accepting the drink. He took a sip, placing it down, finger playing with the rim of the glass. Nolan watched him, his pants getting tight again. Why did this guy have such an effect on him? “Is this a date?” He asked, biting his lip nervously.

Nolan smiled, inwardly cooing. “I hope so,” he said, turning to face him. “I know I’d really like it to be one.”

Garrett brightened. “Yeah?”

“Definitely,” Nolan replied, placing his arm on the backrest of the booth and sliding a little closer. Garrett watched him like a hawk, those lips parting again. Nolan felt a bolt of heat sizzle through him. “If you keep looking at me like that, I’m going to kiss you,” he warned.

If anything, Garrett’s eyes only turned darker, the way he licked his lips making Nolan sway closer.

“Oh no,” Garrett whispered, leaning in, eyes shining with mischief. “What a horrible punishment.”

He could feel Garrett’s breath ghosting on his skin, and the need it lit in his belly was fierce and consuming. Nothing in the entire world could have prevented him from ducking in and tasting those lips, not even God himself.

Garrett sighed, his lips moving under Nolan’s, his hands reaching up to grip his shirt and hold him close. Nolan kissed him softly, trying to keep it chaste though he wanted nothing more than to take two fistfuls of Garrett’s hair and tip his head back, claiming his mouth in a hard and passionate kiss. From the way Garrett trembled, he was clearly holding himself back just as much.

Pulling away reluctantly, Nolan licked his lips, still feeling the other boy’s soft, warm lips tingling against his. He kept his eyes shut a moment longer, savouring it, filing it away in his memory. He opened his eyes to find Garrett staring at him, those beautiful blue eyes wide with wonder and need.

“You’re so beautiful,” Garrett whispered, flushing as he realised what he said, but Nolan reached his other hand up to cup Garrett’s cheek.

“So are you,” he said gently, dipping in to press a kiss to the tip of Garrett’s nose, before letting his hand drop. He was almost dizzy with need, not helped at all when Garrett let go of his shirt, smoothing down the wrinkles with both hands, his expression coy. He knew exactly what he was doing, the little minx.

Luckily, their food arrived and they both busied themselves with eating, their arms nudging again and again, both giving each other shy looks. 

Nolan finished his food quickly, surprised at how hungry he was, and then turned to Garrett, who was just finishing as well. On his last bite, sauce squirted onto the side of his face, and Nolan grabbed a napkin, holding Garrett’s gaze as he wiped it clean. The air between them thickened, Nolan’s eyes being drawn like magnet again to Garrett’s lips.

“Are you done?” He asked, his voice hoarse.

Garrett nodded, and Nolan gave him a wicked smile, getting out of the booth and slinging his bag over one shoulder, holding a hand out for Garrett. The blonde slid his hand into his, grabbing his bag as well.

Nolan led him outside, both of them blinking past the glare.

“Where to now?” Nolan asked, moving to the side and out of the way of the door.

Garrett leaned in closer, all traces of shyness gone now, looking at him directly. “Well, my earlier offer is still on the table.”

Nolan felt his pulse starting to race. “Is that so?” He asked, eyes turning lidded. “You don’t have any more classes?”

“Not until four,” Garrett shook his head.

“Plenty of time,” Nolan purred, leaning in to steal another brief kiss. It wasn’t brief at all, Garrett’s mouth opening under his, a soft moan slipping from his lips. Nolan’s hands dropped to grip Garrett’s hips, groaning at the warmth of his skin.

“Sheesh,” a girl said, walking past them, her arm brushing against Nolan’s.

He pulled away, glaring after her, but she didn’t seem to notice.

“Oops,” Garrett smirked, not sounding particularly sorry. Nolan looked down at him, shaking his head with a wry smile.

“C’mon,” he said, taking Garrett’s hand again, tugging him away. 

***

Garrett had barely closed his door behind him before he was being picked up and crushed against it, his legs immediately wrapping around Nolan’s waist as he eagerly pulled him closer. Their lips met and the hint of passion he’d felt in Nolan’s kiss earlier ignited and left him melting and breathless.

He moaned his approval, the sound immediately smothered by Nolan’s lips, two hands burying in his hair to tilt his head up so that his mouth could open for Nolan’s tongue. Fuck but Nolan could kiss, and if what Garrett was feeling against his stomach was any indication, then this was going exactly where he wanted to.

Nolan broke away with a gasp, but it was only to suck in a quick breath and then he was back, nipping at Garrett’s lip and soothing the sting with his tongue.

“Fuck,” Garrett groaned.

“So hot,” Nolan growled, nipping at him again, the tight grip he had on Garrett’s hair holding him still. “Just wanna eat you up.”

Yes please, Garrett thought desperately. His own cock was hard and aching, uncomfortably pressed against the zipper of his black jeans. If he’d been horny before, now he was practically gagging for it, or would be soon hopefully. 

Nolan’s hands released his hair and moved confidently down his chest and stomach, the drag of his fingers on Garrett’s skin making him shiver. He liked having Nolan’s hands on him.

“Why the crop top?” Nolan asked him, fingers trailing up and down in the most maddening way, robbing Garrett of all conscious thought.

“Huh?” He asked, blinking past the fog of lust that had descended on his brain.

“This,” Nolan prompted, tugging at the edge of the fabric before letting go. “It’s a pretty bold choice. What made you decide to wear it?”

Garrett frowned, leaning his head back against the door as he considered. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I think someone gave it to me as a gag gift once, ages ago, like in middle school maybe. I packed it for college, thinking it would be a good laugh for a party or something.”

He looked back at Nolan, who had a thoughtful expression on his face. “A lecture hall isn’t really a party.” It wasn’t a question, but the curious light in Nolan’s blue eyes phrased it as one.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I guess I could lie and pretend that I was out of shirts and it was my only option.” He gave a nervous chuckle, and Nolan gave a pointed look to where his closet door still hung open, his shirts neatly hung up. He sighed. “I was a bit of a wallflower in high school,” Garrett said quietly, cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. “And I woke up this morning wondering if that was always going to be me.”

“You took a risk,” Nolan nodded, giving him a faint smile. 

He smiled back, feeling shy somehow. “I did. And it paid off. This gorgeous guy noticed me today.”

“I was jealous,” Nolan admitted, the possessive look in his eyes sending a thrill through Garrett’s chest. “This perfect guy walked in with some other guy, and I wanted him.”

“Yeah? And what did you want to do to him?” Garrett smirked, chin tilting up in a challenge.

Nolan accepted it immediately, his hands moving to Garrett’s hips and tightening, holding him still. “I wanted to shove him against a wall,” he said in a low voice, leaning in so that their lips were only a centimetre apart. “And I wanted to lick his happy trail, follow it down and see where it leads.”

Garrett took a shuddering breath, arousal making him feel bold.

“Do it,” he dared.

He felt Nolan’s smile against his lips as the other boy kissed away his smirk, kissing him until he was breathless, kissing him until he was writhing in his hold, panting for breath.

Nolan lowered him to the ground and Garrett was shocked at how weak his knees were. He steeled them, biting at his lip as he held Nolan’s gaze, holding his breath while those full lips ghosted down his chest and pressed a kiss right above his belly button.

Fingers fumbled at undoing the button of his jeans but Garrett barely noticed, completely occupied with the open mouthed kisses Nolan was placing down his stomach, his teeth sharp where they nipped at his skin. He gasped, letting go of the breath he’d been holding in, fingers flexing against the wood of the door. Nolan’s eyes looked dark and seductive, promising pleasure beyond his wildest imaginings, and Garrett was so weak for it. Where the fuck had this guy been for the last six months?

“Please,” he whispered, tortured by how slowly Nolan was going. He needed those long, perfect fingers wrapped around his dick like yesterday.

Nolan looked up at him, holding his gaze and smirking as his tongue moved up through the trail of hair that covered Garrett’s stomach. He barely held in a moan, hips twitching forward. He did moan when Nolan finally pulled his zipper down, easing some of the pressure against his cock. Nolan’s gaze dropped, and Garrett followed his eyes, flushing at the evidence of his arousal soaked into his underwear.

“Look at that,” Nolan said reverently, dark pleasure evident in his tone. “Such a wet boy.”

He ran his thumb over the wet patch and Garrett forgot his embarrassment, giving a low moan as the rough fabric rubbed against his sensitive tip. Nolan just watched him, fascinated, as his thumb circled the head and the smell of sex grew in the air.

“You’re killing me here,” Garrett whined, sticking out his lower lip. Nolan just smiled up at him, not at all bothered by the accusation.

“Good,” he said with smug satisfaction. “I love feeling how wet you are for me, love smelling how turned on you are right now. Do you even know how beautiful you are?”

Heat suffused his cheeks and further down, and he hid his face with his hands, overwhelmed. “You can’t say things like that,” he said, his voice muffled.

“I’ll say whatever I like,” Nolan told him. “I was wondering earlier how far down your blush goes, and now I can actually see it.” He rose up to his feet, pushing up Garrett’s top, humming as he examined the rosy skin. “To your nipples, huh? That’s cute.”

To punctuate this, he pinched at one, and Garrett cried out, feeling himself leak at the rough treatment. God, Nolan was ticking boxes he didn’t even know he had.

“You really like this, don’t you?” Nolan asked him, his breath hot in Garrett’s ear now, one hand gently tugging at Garrett’s hands while the other circled around his nipple like he’d circled around his cock. Garrett let Nolan pull his hands down, flushing deeper as he turned his head to meet Nolan’s expectant gaze.

“Yes,” he whispered.

“Tell me,” Nolan demanded with a deep rumble that made Garrett shiver.

“I like it when you’re a little rough,” Garrett admitted. “You’re strong and it’s so fucking hot.”

The smile Nolan gave him was equally hot and terrifying. He dropped his hold on Garrett and reached down to pick him up, heaving him up against his chest and walking him across the room to Garrett’s bed. Garrett clutched at Nolan’s shoulders, stomach swooping. Who could just pick up another fully grown man like that? It was insane, and sexy, and he showed Nolan his appreciation, wrapping his legs around his hips to give himself leverage, pulling up slightly so that he could seal their lips together. 

They stood like that for at least a few minutes, their kisses getting hotter and heavier, hands roaming hungrily, Garrett pulling away Nolan’s shirt and discarding it. Nolan only let Garrett down so he could kick away his jeans and underwear, reclaiming his mouth the second they were gone, palming at his ass cheeks and digging his fingers in. Garrett moaned into his mouth, rutting against his thigh while his hand fumbled around for the zipper of Nolan’s pants.

“Fuck,” Nolan mumbled into his mouth, batting it away. “Let me-”

What followed was a graceless fumbling as they fell back against Garrett’s bed, trying to remain attached at the lips as two sets of hands worked to get Nolan’s jeans down his legs and away, his underwear following mere seconds later. 

Garrett pulled back, sitting up so he could pull off his crop top but Nolan stopped him, grabbing a handful of the fabric and pulling him back down. 

“Leave it on,” he murmured against his lips.

He smirked. “It’s like that, huh?”

Nolan leaned back, eyes dark as they swept up and down his body. “It’s exactly like that,” he said, voice rough. 

There wasn’t much talking after that, Nolan claiming his mouth and rolling them until Garrett was underneath him, grabbing one of his hands and then the other so that he could pin them above his head, his hips rolling and bringing their cocks together in a slick glide that had Garrett whimpering into his mouth.

He could probably come just from this, just from Nolan holding him down and rutting against him, mouths meeting with frenzied kisses and moans of pleasure. But Nolan had other ideas, not that Garrett was complaining.

The other man pushed himself up onto an elbow, panting for breath as he looked down at him. “Do you wanna-”

“Yes,” Garrett interrupted eagerly.

Nolan looked amused. “You don’t even know what I was going to say,” he pointed out drily. “I could have been suggesting a breather.”

“Are you?” Garrett pouted.

Nolan barked out a laugh, shaking his head. “Definitely not. I was going to ask if you’d like to have sex with me.”

Garrett arched an eyebrow at him. “I’m naked. You’re naked. It is obviously a yes from me.”

Nolan nodded, looking relieved. “I just wanted to check. Consent and all that.”

“Oh,” Garrett softened. He’d sat through the lecture about consent as well and his RA brought it up at every dorm meeting. It was actually pretty sweet that Nolan had asked. “In that case, my answer just changed from yeah to fuck yeah.”

Nolan laughed, eyes crinkling up in the most adorable way. “Oh good,” he said when he’d calmed down a bit. “Anything less than that and I was out the door.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Garrett told him, rolling his hips up and making Nolan gasp as their cocks rubbed against each other. “Not until we’ve done something about these.”

“Does that something involve lube and a condom?” Nolan asked in a strangled voice. Garrett felt a tremor go through Nolan’s body. Clearly he was just as affected as Garrett was.

“Yes,” he agreed firmly. “I have some in my bedside table. Second drawer.”

Nolan retreated to fetch the items and Garrett watched him, eyes drawn to Nolan’s back. The freckles he’d half fallen in love with across his nose also covered his back, and he reached for them automatically, tracing a fingertip across Nolan’s skin, connecting them.

“They’re cute,” he defended when Nolan turned his head, giving him a bemused look.

“If you say so,” Nolan shrugged, pushing himself back up, a small bottle of lube and a cardboard box of condoms held in his hands.

“I do,” he smiled, taking the items from Nolan’s hands and pulling him back down between his legs, kissing him greedily. Nolan returned every kiss, and soon they were lost in each other again, kissing until their lips were tingling and their lungs were burning for air.

Nolan pulled away and Garrett took a few deep breaths, looking up at him. He still couldn’t quite believe that this beautiful man was in his bed. To be honest, if anyone had asked him that morning, he would have told that he’d feel lucky if some guy had looked him up and down in the quad, but this was a million times better. Even if it only ended up being a one time thing, and he dearly hoped it didn’t, he’d be pretty thrilled with the outcome.

He reached a hand up, running it through Nolan’s hair, marvelling a little at how soft it felt between his fingers. Nolan smiled at him, ducking down to press a soft kiss to his lips, before pulling away completely. Garrett took the opportunity to drink him in, biting his lip at the hard cock that arched towards Nolan’s stomach. It wasn’t the thickest cock he’d ever seen, but it was quite long, and his mouth ran a little dry looking at it.

“You’re staring,” Nolan said, sounding amused.

Garrett shrugged. “And you’re beautiful. Sue me.”

He met Nolan’s eyes,only just catching the way he bit at his lip. Maybe Nolan wasn’t as cool and in control as he seemed to be. It made Garrett’s fingers feel a little itchy, he wanted to ruffle his feathers a little, try and make him let go of that ironclad control.

“Come here,” he said, gesturing for Nolan to move up his body. He did so, looking confused until Garrett grabbed his hips and dragged him closer, until Nolan was practically sitting on his chest, that pretty, thin cock bobbing right in front of Garrett’s face.

“You want me to-” Nolan trailed off, eyes wide, arm bracing on the wall above Garrett’s bed and his hair falling partially into his face.

Garrett smiled. “Oh yeah, I want you to.” He arched his neck up, licking up the underside of Nolan’s cock, humming at the taste, pressing his lips against the spot just under his head. Nolan cursed, cock twitching up and bouncing slightly. He waited for Nolan to look back down at him, licking him again and sucking at what he could reach of his tip. Nolan groaned, tipping his head back and carding his own fingers through his hair, gripping tight. 

It seemed like his composure didn’t take much to shatter at all. But Garrett was far from satisfied.

“Fuck me,” he said firmly, tugging at Garrett’s hips.

Nolan’s head whipped back down, eyes widening. “Fuck yeah, okay,” he said, shifting his weight slightly so that Garrett didn’t have to reach as high. His cock rubbed over Garrett’s lips, and he opened his mouth, letting it slip inside, eyes immediately closing at the weight of Nolan’s cock resting on his tongue. He was hot and hard as steel, leaking steadily, and Garrett moaned around him, making Nolan’s hips twitch forward, burying him even deeper inside, until his cock brushed against the back of Garrett’s throat.

He swallowed around it, sucking in air through his nose, not letting Nolan back up as he held him there, enjoying how full he felt like this. He opened his eyes, looking up at Nolan and finding him biting hard down on his bottom lip, eyes dark with lust. Garrett hummed, and Nolan cursed again, and that was it, that was all it took. Suddenly there were two hands buried in his hair, and a cock thrusting between his lips, Nolan’s hips rolling quickly. Garrett urged him on with his hands, fingers digging into his ass as he tried to pull him closer, tried to take him down deeper. It was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him, watching this gorgeous man writhe above him, fucking his mouth with wild abandon and he slurped at his cock eagerly, trying to entice more of that bitter liquid from the tip.

“Jesus Christ,” Nolan swore, his breathing getting ragged, his thighs trembling. “Your fucking mouth.”

With a groan, Nolan pulled away, leaning heavily against the wall and panting as he stared down at him. 

“You good?” Garrett asked him, voice rough. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, gathering salvia and precome and smearing it on the bed next to him.

Nolan shook his head, looking a bit dazed. “Five more seconds and I would have come down your throat,” he told him, looking amazed by this fact. “I’ve never come that fast from a blowjob.”

Garrett didn’t quite know what to say to that, and Nolan noticed his hesitation, immediately reassuring him.

“Oh god, no, it’s not a bad thing. Fuck, you’re so hot, Garrett. And that mouth of yours should be illegal or something. It’s lethal.”

Garrett chuckled. “Is that right?” 

Nolan nodded emphatically, pushing his sweat-dampened hair away from his head. “If I wasn’t so determined to fuck that gorgeous round ass of yours, I’d already be making a complete mess of myself.”

His cock, quite neglected until that point, twitched eagerly at the promise of Nolan’s cock buried inside him. He was so hard he felt dizzy with it, and he ached to be filled.

“God, yes please,” he said, trying to squirm out from underneath Nolan. Nolan moved aside to let him up, watching as he fished through the mess they’d made of the blankets and retrieved the lube. He pressed it into Nolan’s hands, biting at his lip.

“I’m so glad you sat in front of me today,” Nolan told him emphatically, grabbing him and pulling him close for another steamy kiss. Garrett melted into it, enjoying the skin to skin contact, surprised and pleased to note that Nolan had a fine layer of hair on his chest, almost too light to see, but it felt good against his own chest. He rubbed his hands through it, up and over his pecs and gripping his shoulders, leaning in to the kisses.

“Me too,” he murmured against Nolan’s lips. He could kiss him all day.

Nolan, however, had other plans. He nipped at Garrett’s lip, sucking it into his mouth and releasing it with a pop. “I want you over my lap,” he said in a low voice, some of that strength coming through again, just the slightest hint of danger underlying it. It made Garrett squirm, even more so when a hand slid up his body and pressed lightly around his throat. “Now,” Nolan said, eyes flashing.

Garrett scrambled to obey, heart racing in his chest as he draped himself over Nolan’s legs, spreading his own enough to accomodate Nolan’s touches.

A hand stroked down his spine. “Good boy,” Nolan crooned, petting him a few times, fingers lingering for a few moments at the base of his spine before moving further down. They disappeared for a moment, and then Garrett jolted and groaned, Nolan massaging the tender skin of one cheek where he’d just spanked him.

“So pretty,” Nolan purred, rubbing over the mark he’d made, soothing the sting.

Nolan wasted no more time, opening the bottle of lube and slicking up his fingers. Garrett closed his eyes, giving a soft sigh as Nolan rubbed light circles around his rim before gently pressing inside. He moved slowly but surely, opening Garrett up, coaxing quiet moans and whimpers from Garrett’s mouth until he had three fingers twisting inside of him, pressing as deeply as they could go. Garrett was restless and starting to lose his mind, cock leaking steadily now.

“Come on,” he urged, pressing back against his fingers, “Nolan, now, please.”

The fingers retreated and then Nolan was grabbing him, rolling him over and slotting between his legs. They kissed as Nolan lined himself up, mouths meeting with urgency. Two hands grabbed his legs and pushed them up and out, and then Nolan was sliding inside him, burying a low moan into Garrett’s neck.

It was slow at first, both of them learning how to move with the other, and then faster, Garrett wrapping his arms around Nolan to grab his ass, pulling him in harder and faster while Nolan sucked at his neck, littering his fair skin with hickeys. Garrett was almost mindless with how good it felt, Nolan’s weight holding him down, his hips rolling, cock hitting deep inside. 

He wanted to last, wanted this to go on forever, but they were both far too worked up to slow things down.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned, again and again, pressing kisses to Nolan’s freckled shoulders, fingers digging into his cheeks and no doubt leaving bruises. Something to remember him by, Garrett thought idly, turning his head and biting at Nolan’s ear, whining his name.

“You feel so good,” Nolan said breathlessly, helplessly. “Fuck, Garrett. I’m so close already.”

He was trembling slightly as he pushed himself onto one elbow and Garrett looked up at him, biting his lip at the desperate look in Nolan’s eyes. He could feel the way he was trembling, the way each snap of his hips was stuttering. He wasn’t far off himself. He’d nearly come a few times already, only holding back through sheer will.

“You can go as hard as you want,” he told Nolan hoarsely. “Just fuck me. I’m nearly there, too.”

Nolan nodded, leaning down to kiss him, keeping himself there by bracing one shoulder so that he could slide a hand between their bodies, cupping Garrett’s cock to give it a little bit of extra friction while he fucked into him, his thrusts hammering into Garrett’s body. 

Garrett moaned wildly, trying to match his speed but he couldn’t, could only cling to Nolan and cry out his name and beg for him not to stop. The pleasure grew like a white hot flame, burning brighter and brighter by the second, reaching every part of his body until finally the pressure released and he was groaning loudly through the most intense orgasm of his life.

He clenched, hard, around Nolan’s cock and felt it pulsing inside of him, filling the condom and he moaned again, arms tightening around Nolan as he held him there, both of them shuddering through the aftershocks of their orgasms, still pulsing.

“Jesus,” Nolan whispered, face hidden in the crook of Garrett’s neck again. “That was intense,”

Garrett hummed his agreement, fingers trailing up and down Nolan’s spine, holding his legs around him to keep him inside for as long as possible.

But eventually, Nolan pulled back, both of them grimacing as he slid out. Nolan eased the condom off and tied it, disposing of it in his bin and sitting on the edge of the bed. Garrett sat up, moving closer and draping himself over his back. 

Nolan turned and smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Their kisses stayed soft and sweet, and Garrett fell just a little, heart fluttering in his chest.

He glanced at the clock a while later, sighing as he noticed the time. “I have to go soon,” he grumbled, hiding his face in the soft nest of Nolan’s hair.

“Me too,” Nolan said, sounding a little sad. “I don’t want to though.”

“Same,” Garrett said quietly. “Let’s just stay in bed forever. Fuck getting a degree and gainful employment.”

“Sounds perfect,” Nolan agreed with a laugh.

“Might have to get a sugar daddy, though,” Garrett said with a smirk. 

Nolan turned, grabbing a fistful of Garrett’s shirt, and pulling him close. “I don’t think so,” he said, eyes flashing. “I have no intention of sharing you.”

“Is that right?” Garrett asked, heart flipping, hope creeping in. Maybe this wouldn’t be a one-time thing after all.

Nolan’s answer was a blazing kiss, one that left him more than a little dazed. He pulled back, but only to pull Garrett’s shirt over his head, waiting until Garrett had refocused on his face before continuing.

“From now on,” he said. “I’m the only daddy you’re ever gonna need. You got that?”

Garrett grinned. “Yes sir.”

Nolan’s next kiss was possessive, dominant, and the smouldering embers in Garrett’s belly igniting again, the two of them attached at the lips as they stumbled into Garrett’s bathroom. 

***

Garrett stumbled into his tutorial fifteen minutes late, hair damp and messy, neck littered with hickies, and a shit eating grin on his face. 

He muttered an apology to the teacher and slid into the seat that Mason had saved for him, unpacking his things while the discussion restarted around the table. Mason took one look at him and scoffed.

“Seriously? It actually worked?” Mason hissed.

Garrett just winked at him. “Oh yeah,” he whispered back, feeling giddy. “It definitely worked.”

“Intense,” Mason breathed.

Garrett just smiled. He felt happier than he’d been in forever. He had a cute guy’s phone number, he’d had some incredible sex with him, and he was seeing him again later that night. 

And it all started with Garrett wearing a sexy top.


End file.
